


Reborn in your arms tonight

by WonderfulShining



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfulShining/pseuds/WonderfulShining
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 46





	Reborn in your arms tonight

“Y/N?” Mammon’s voice sounded hollow, watching the youngest of the twin siblings throw the human student down the steps, they landed with a sickening crack, Satan and Beelzebub quickly moving to restrain Belphegor. “You see this! This is why we don’t trust humans, and they keep tearing our family apart!!” Belphegor’s next words were hollow echoes in Mammon’s ears as he walked over and very tenderly picked Y/N up, cradling them in his arms and silently crying 

“Hey, come on, you’re a human, but you’re not that weak...you can’t just die on me like this...” Mammon said, but his voice was breaking, he kept talking to them pushing their hair back and trying to keep them awake.”Come on, please, I love you.” Mammon said softly, gently leaning their head up and pressing his lips to theirs and kissing them deeply. 

“Y/N!!”

Mammon’s voice came out as a strangled cry as he sat up, his hand reaching out and grasping onto the darkness that surrounded him, he blinked a couple of times as the black spots that covered his vision slowly faded away and reached an arm up covering his eyes and taking deep breaths in and out. *shit, it happened again* he thought to himself and noticed that due to his estranged emotions he had switched into his demon form.

Seeing the D.D.D sitting on his bedside table, he reached his hand out and picked it up, fumbling with the keypad as he waited for Y/N to pick up. “Mammon, is something wrong? Why are you calling me in the middle of the night?” Their voice was hazy with sleepy, and he took a shaky breath swallowing against the lump in his throat, he opened his mouth but couldn’t exactly get the words out. “Mammon?” more awkward silence, and for a moment, Mammon thought his phone had gone dead before hearing the sound of someone outside his bedroom door and stood up, walking over to it and opened it just a little bit. “Are you alright, have you been crying?” They asked their eyes, searching his expression, “Of course not, why in the hell would I be crying.” Mammon muttered, but his normal joking tone was gone. 

Blinking as they pushed the door open and nearly knocked him onto the floor, he stumbled a bit over to the bed and fell onto his back with a soft thump, the sound of both of their echoing heartbeats filling the air between the two of them. “I’m fine.” was what he wanted to say, but he shook his head moving and resting his arm over his eyes again. They crept upwards and brushed a fingertip against his pulse point on the inlay of his wrist, keeping it there but curling their fingers around his own and bringing his hand down, so it was lying beside his head on the bed and moved up, so their forehead was touching. “It’s ok. Whatever happened won’t happen, I promise.” Their voice was barely rising above a whisper as they brushed a finger against his cheek, wiping his tears away. 

“You promise, you got to swear that to me.” Mammon murmured with a shuddering breath, almost afraid that this was another dream, and he was going to wake up in that hellish nightmare again. “I promise, Mammon.” They said leaning in and locking lips with his own, and Mammon blinked back tears before his eyes fluttered closed, cupping his hand under their chin


End file.
